onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurozumi Higurashi
|affiliation = Wano Country (Kurozumi Family) |occupation = |residence = Wano Country (Flower Capital) |status = 2 |jva = |dfname = Mane Mane no Mi |dfename = Clone-Clone Fruit |dfmeaning = Imitation |dftype = Paramecia }} Kurozumi Higurashi was a member of the Kurozumi Family and a major supporter of Kurozumi Orochi. Appearance Higurashi was an extremely old and decrepit woman with long, wild light hair and a double chin. She had several missing teeth. Over 41 years ago, during her meeting with Orochi, She wore a tattered light kimono and dark pants, and wore a headband with two dark appendages pointing up. 25 years ago, after Orochi became the shogun of Wano Country, her clothes seem to be well maintained. Due to her Mane Mane no Mi abilities, she can alter her physical appearance into a number of individuals, two of whom being Kozuki Sukiyaki and Oden. Personality Higurashi believed that those with power decided what was right and wrong, and did not view any attempt to gain power as wrong, even if it involved murder. Thus, she was sympathetic to the Kurozumi Family's first attempt to gain the shogunate, and used deceit to help Orochi take the title. Higurashi was very cunning, and would stop at nothing to get what she wants. She was very cautious, having Orochi gather funds and weaponry well before his rose to power, knowing the benefits of those markets in the long run. When she saw Kozuki Oden humiliate himself on the street of the Flower Capital, she cackled with her family members, enjoying their successes. Like many other people, she possessed a unique laughter style: "Ni kyo kyo kyo kyo". Relationships Kurozumi Family Being loyal to her family and its cause, Higurashi supported Orochi's grandfather attempt to seize the shogunate. Higurashi had faith in Orochi's ability to bring the Kurozumi Family to power, as she chose him to carry out her plot. Kozuki Family Higurashi held a grudge against the Kozuki Family for preventing the Kurozumi Family's rise to power years prior. Higurashi particularly despised Sukiyaki for being born at the time Orochi's grandfather started his takeover attempt. She was seen laughing when the Kurozumi Family successfully took power and Orochi forced Oden to make a fool of himself in public. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Higurashi ate the Mane Mane no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enabled her to perfectly replicate other people's appearances. She used this fruit to deceive the Wano administration by posing as Kozuki Oden and Sukiyaki and using their likenesses to promote Orochi. History Several decades before the present, Higurashi witnessed the head of the Kurozumi Family unsuccessfully attempt to become the next shogun by poisoning his fellow daimyo, and be sentenced to commit seppuku. Higurashi then left Wano Country for a time, and according to herself faced many hardships then. She eventually returned to Wano over 41 years ago, where she found Kurozumi Orochi, the grandson of the treasonous family leader. She explained to him what happened with his grandfather, blaming Kozuki Sukiyaki for being born and preventing the Kurozumi Family from taking power. She instructed Orochi to gather up gold and start manufacturing weapons in order to become shogun, offering him the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi if he obeyed. Between 30 and 33 years ago, Higurashi posed as Oden and took Orochi to the shogun's castle, utilizing her disguise to get Orochi a job there. 28 years ago, Higurashi posed as an ailing Sukiyaki, and she decreed that Orochi would be the temporary successor as shogun until Oden returned from his absence. 25 years ago, Higurashi was with Orochi and Kurozumi Semimaru when Oden returned and unsuccessfully attempted to kill Orochi. Orochi declared that he would remain shogun, and Higurashi revealed her ability to impersonate Sukiyaki. 20 years ago, Higurashi accompanied Orochi and Semimaru to Kuri as Orochi told Oden of his intention to build factories there. Higurashi eventually died of unknown causes, as her fruit is currently in the consumption of Bentham. Trivia *''Higurashi'' is a species of cicada, also known as evening cicada. The cicada theme is also present in the name of her family member Semimaru. References Site Navigation ca:Kurozumi Higurashi pl:Kurozumi Higurashi ru:Куродзуми Хигураси Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Kurozumi Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Deceased Characters